marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantian Uni-Mind (Earth-616)
"Over-Mind's counterpart", "composite of all the minds of the destroyed planet Gigantus", Gigantian composite being, Formerly thought to be/impersonated by the Stranger | Identity = | Affiliation = Gigantians; Purpose carried by the Stranger | Relatives = Gigantians (entities merged) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Gigantian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Merger of Eternals of Gigantus | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Archie Goodwin | First = Fantastic Four #116 | First2 = (Mentioned / Impersonated by the Stranger) (Only in flashback) | Death = (Only in flashback) | HistoryText = Eternals War The Gigantians were residents of the world known as Gigantus, a massive world that existed millions of years ago. At some point, they were experiment on by the Celestials. A species peaceful but not disarmed, the Eternals of Gigantus remained hidden from the Eternals of Eyung for years, in vain, and faced war. Eventually on the verge of defeat, The Eyugians retreated while launching Reaction Bombs on Gigantus, triggering its destruction. The Gigantians assembled a vast armada who left the planet before its end, and attacked Eyung. The Eternals of Eyung had a sole survivor, the Over-Mind, who had been infused with the collective minds of his people and was placed in suspended animation for centuries, until he eventually awoke in recent times to avenge his people by crushing the universe. Origin Before the complete end of their world, the Gigantians created a composite being of their own to find and battle the Over-Mind. That being was stated to be the sum of a billion of billion or even a quintillion. That Uni-Mind was encased in an organic sac and launched into space until it was time to be released. Death This creation was found by the Stranger who accidentally and fatally injured him while trying to remove him from the sac, killing him. The Stranger speculated that he could be from this being's race. This Uni-Mind was able tell him of the cosmic war that raged between the Eternals of Eyung and Gigantus, and of his purpose to find and destroy the Over-Mind, before passing. Legacy The Stranger vowed to carry on the Gigantians' quest to destroy the Over-Mind. The billion of billion of survivors of Gigantus. When Over-Mind finally emerged, the Stranger learned of it and intervened to stop Over-Mind and fulfill the Uni-Mind. Attacked on his Laboratory World, the Stranger faced the Over-Mind in a duel where he was over-powered. At that point, he revealed the Over-Mind that he wasn't in fact the Gigantian uni-mind being, but the carrier of his purpose. Over-Mind enraged, learning his deceive, and redoubled his efforts, but was eventually distracted by the Watchers he thought were allies of the Stranger and fell to his own powers turned inward by his paranoia. | Powers = The merger of a billion of billion or even a quintillion, the Gigantian uni-mind being was supposed to be able to counter the Over-Mind. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = The fact that the Stranger wasn't that entity is stated to be false but remains unsure and controversial. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Uni-Minds & Over-Minds